Sueños sabor a mar
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Bakugou tiene frente a sí una extraña imagen, cae arena del techo y puede nadar en el salón de clases. El sueño vívido le dirige a un solo punto, se unirá a su alma gemela en solo unos días.
1. Sueños

**Sueños**

Sentía como sus pies eran sumergidos en la arena; era acariciado por un suave y cálido viento, mientras escuchaba el sonido de una hermosa voz. En otro momento hubiera sido algo agradable, excepto ahora. Hace tan sólo cinco minutos estaba cruzando las puertas de la academia y ahora estaba de cabeza, caminando por el techo mientras el resto de los estudiantes pasaban por su lado como si nada; cómo si no fuera extraño por dónde venía caminando ni que cayera arena del techo.

Bakugou gruño, ¿Acaso era el ataque de un villano?¿Cual podría ser tan idiota para atacar de esa forma?. Dobló en una esquina para encontrarse la cabeza de Sero saliendo a la superficie, porque el resto del cuerpo estaba enterrado en la arena. Arena que estaba en el techo.

—¿Que haces? —preguntó al estar a su lado, sintió como las miradas se posaban en él menos la de su compañero que seguía teniendo la vista fija en la nada; aunque con una sonrisa de idiota que celebraba estar en esa situación. Unos pasos más adelante estaba Ashido sentada en la arena y armando un castillo con esta, en un trabajo interminable ya que la construcción no hacía más que llover hasta el suelo. Pero la chica continuaba, con la misma expresión alegre, tomando la arena que se encontraba a sus pies para intentar convertirla en algo más. Aunque sin éxito. Al pasar a su lado pudo ver como llegaba Kaminari —que al igual que la chica estaba en bañador— para ponerse al lado de su amiga y ayudarla en la ardua tarea. Al poner el primer pie en las escaleras, Bakugou vio la quemada espalda de Kaminari; en esta tenía escrita "martes" con su color de piel siendo rodeado por un rojo furioso que por la alegría del chico parecía no molestarle.

Empezó a subir las escaleras, o más específicamente el techo que había sobre estas. Más que escuchar con mas fuerza el dulce canto, por suerte no sucedió nada mas molesto. Claro, hasta llegó al primer piso. Lo primero que vio lo hizo querer volver a las escaleras. Estaba Uraraka flotando, que no debería ser algo extraño considerando su quirk, pero si lo era que estuviera tomando sus rodillas contra su cuerpo para que su cara redonda se convirtiera en su ser redondo. La chica sonreía, aún cuando Deku saltaba (por suerte desde el piso, así no debía cruzarlo) para golpearla como si de una pelota de tratase. Siendo recibida por, creía él por sus extrañas piernas, Iida; ya que una fuerte luz salida de quien sabe dónde le golpeó los ojos. Se apresuró en seguir su camino llegando al aula.

Bien, por lo menos había dejado de caminar por el techo. No bien, dejó de caminar por el techo porque empezó a nadar, peor, aunque este fuera un sueño o una mierda por el estilo la falta de aire era real. Miró los alrededores del aula buscando una solución, podría volver al pasillo, pero tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que la forma de salir se encontraba en ese lugar. Primero empezó a nadar hasta su asiento, pero una fuerte luz roja llamó su atención haciéndolo desviarse. Esta luz salía de su meñique y podía asegurar que antes no se encontraba allí, era un hilo largo. Movió su dedo y sintió tensión como si estuviera unido a algo más, tal vez fuera el final de ese embrollo. Empezó a observar el camino que unía el hilo y justo cuando iba a ver dónde terminaba, pasó nadando con un poco atractivo traje de baño Tsuyu, tapándole la vista. La insultó mentalmente y aguantó la respiración hasta que terminara de pasar, con su forma tan ranosa de hacerlo.

Ya con la chica alejándose, empezó a nadar dirigiéndose al final del camino dónde ya había descubierto quién se encontraba. Era Kirishima, sentado en su asiento ajeno a todo. Ajeno al agua a su alrededor y a sus compañeros nadando en ella. Ajeno a las múltiples sillas y mesas flotantes, y al hilo unido a su dedo. Él solo hablaba, con alguien fuera de ese mundo y a quien podía ver solamente como una forma humana llena de brillos. Bakugou se distrae y desvía su vista, el aire se le estaba agotando; cuando vuelve la vista puede volver a respirar pero en este momento se encuentra en el aire. En Kamino, y Kirishima extiende su mano hacia él. No le importa Deku, ni Iida; que tienen al otro con la cintura. No les importan los villanos que lo habían secuestrado, solo le importa esa mano y el dueño que le pide tomarla. Él lo hace.

Todo a su alrededor desaparece. No hay arena, no hay mar, no hay compañeros en traje de baño y no hay Kamino. Esta Kirishima frente suyo con el uniforme de la escuela, preocupado, tomando su mano. Traga seco y disfruta el agarre, aunque solo por un instante, hasta que escucha a su alrededor y ve a sus compañeros que, según podía ver, se reían a sus expensas.

—Hombre, que fue eso —dijo Sero, con la boca tan abierta por las carcajadas que ocupaba la mitad de su rostro. Estaba inclinado, sosteniéndose el estómago— ¿Acaso estabas nadando? —termina de hablar por una explosión de risa.

Bakugou gira su mirada y la fija junto al asiento de Kirishima, a quién aún sostenía la mano, soltándola en ese instante. Observa a Kaminari, que seguramente era el que hablaba con el pelirrojo hasta hace unos instantes, moviendo sus brazos hacia adelante y atrás, fingiendo nadar. Cuándo Kirishima gira la vista hacia el mismo lugar, estalla en una risa parecida a la de Hanta. Bakugou entiende como lo estuvieron viendo sus compañeros en todo momento y hace pequeñas explosiones en sus manos, tentado a que cubran toda la academia y al infeliz que lo hizo pasar por ello. Tocan su hombro, es Yaoyorozu. Por suerte su madurez le impide sumarse a las risas del resto del salón, salvo muy pocos.

—Bakugou-san, lo están buscando en la puerta. Alumnos de otro salón.

Gira la vista hacia dónde señalaba la delegada y luego a su idiota salón riéndose de él, guardaría las explosiones para más tarde.

Ni bien llegó a la puerta vio como los dos extraños se tomaban las manos nerviosos. Eran una chica de cabello rosa en bucles, y grandes ojos azules; junto a un chico con el pelo atado, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Parecían ser de años superiores.

—Lo lamento mucho —se adelantó el chico, con su novia escondiéndose detrás suyo— lamentamos mucho lo que te hicimos pasar —la chica solamente afirmaba con la cabeza sin animarse a levantar la mirada.

—¿Que? —cayó en cuenta— ¿USTEDES CREARON ESAS MIERDAS?

Mientras la chica se agarraba temerosa al brazo de su pareja y este miraba con miedo las pequeñas explosiones de la mano del menor pudieron escuchar un regaño de parte de Iida hacia Bakugou, por no ser respetuoso con sus superiores.

—No fue nuestra intensión hacerte sentir incómodo, es que estábamos haciendo un proyecto y, bueno, mi novia pudo ver que serías un posible cliente —Bakugou podía adivinar que estudiaban—, verás. El quirk de ella le permite ver el hilo rojo que une a dos personas, claro, en el caso que estás estén cerca. Como también la forma en que quedan unidos y el día, o días, en que se enamoran. Mi quirk en cambio, me permite crear sueños vívidos a partir de pensamientos. Lo que viviste hace un instante fue la combinación de nuestros quirks, aunque lo lamento, no lo controlo perfectamente y tal vez pasaste por situaciones extrañas.

—¿Que quieren? —ya estaba cansado de esa charla y las estupideces que soltaban.

—¿Viste una fecha en tu sueño? —preguntó la chica tímidamente desde atrás de su pareja.

—Martes

—¿Solo martes? —preguntó el chico con una expresión confusa, el rostro molesto del contrario lo tomó como un "si"— ¿Algo más? —la chica le habló al oído y siguió hablando—: Según me dice mi compañera, el lugar dónde sucedería todo es una playa ¿Verdad? —Bakugou no respondería, por suerte no los había atacado—. Entonces —la chica buscó entre un montón de papeles en su mochila, sacando un folleto de este y abriéndolo, mostrando fotos de una hermosa playa y ofertas de viaje— te presento la hermosa playa dónde el día martes —remarcando la fecha— podrás unir tu vida con tu otra mitad. Una fecha excelente ya que habríamos entrado a las vacaciones y cuándo vuelvan a las clases podrán hacerlo relajados, bellamente bronceados y con una mano atada a la propia que no podrá ni querrá soltar —la chica volvió a hablar en el oído de su pareja y Bakugou llegó a escuchar la palabra "precio", eso lo hizo llegar a su límite. Dando unos pasos para atrás, les cerró fuertemente la puerta en la cara ¿De que carajo hablan? Pensó acercándose a su asiento.

Ni bien se hubo sentado, Yaoyorozu se puso de pie frente a su asiento y se situó frente a la pizarra, aprovechando que Aizawa aún no había llegado. Golpeó sus palmas para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

—¿Así que lo harás? —le preguntó Jirou con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la delegada afirmó feliz con la cabeza.

—Mis padres han aceptado cedernos nuestra playa privada para unas pequeñas vacaciones, serán solamente durante tres días pero espero poder pasarlo con todos ustedes —terminó la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción, en el aula resonó una ola de aplausos y silbidos en nombre de la niña rica.

—¿Cuándo iremos Yao-momo? —preguntó alegre Denki, Bakugou ya podía adivinarlo.

—Saldremos el lunes a la mañana en el yate de mi familia, dormiríamos ese día y el martes en la mansión y partiríamos el día miércoles al atardecer.

Lo siguiente fue un canto al unísono diciendo "Yao-momo" y las múltiples virtudes que poseía. Bakugou desvío la vista hasta Kirishima que estaba celebrando como los demás. Este sintió su mirada y la interceptó, sonriendo con todos sus dientes. Bakugou estuvo tentado a corresponder la sonrisa, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, giró su vista hacia el frente y al profesor/héroe que acababa de entrar. Parecía que no podía escapar a su destino, la sonrisa que escapó de Kirishima finalmente se apareció en su rostro.


	2. Realidades

**Realidades**

Después de todo el embrollo que fue reunirse, esperar a los retrasados y finalmente salir; Bakugou pudo relajarse en el barco. Maldita niña rica, pensó, mientras se ponía protector solar en el rostro.

Observó a su alrededor. Ashido y Kaminari corrían por la cubierta festejando el gran espacio, Uraraka se mareaba observando el mar, mientras Iida le ofrecía medicina y Deku le palmeaba la espalda. La gran mayoría se ocupaba de comer los tentempiés desde dentro del barco —que él podía observar a través de unas grandes ventanas—. En un momento dado se quedo por un largo tiempo abstraído viendo como gran cantidad de comida era levantada por una mano invisible y desapareciendo donde debería estar una boca. Mientras hacia su observación sintió que llegaban dos personas a su lado. Sero se encontraba a su izquierda cruzado de brazos, y del otro lado Kirishima. Apoyando su codo en su hombro, sin saber que lo tuvo en su cabeza toda la semana, desde esa rara alucinación.

—Hombre, podría ver esto durante horas —dijo Sero riendo, Bakugou deja de interesarse en la actuación improvisada de su compañera y transporta su vista, dejándola fija en Kirishima. Aunque fingiendo que aún le interesa la chica.

—Me siento mal por verla de esta manera, pero es hipnótico —aporta el pelirrojo.

Jirou, que también estaba comiendo, mira para su dirección y hace una señal para uno de ellos. Era obvio para cual, pensó Bakugou. Kirishima se despide y se acerca al trote junto a la chica, con la cual empiezan a hablar mientras él también prueba bocado.

— ¿Crees que hay algo entre ellos? —al ver que Bakugou no está interesado en hablar sigue: — los últimos días pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Horas en su habitación.

— ¿De qué hablan? —se une Ashido, parándose junto a Sero.

—De que tal vez nuestro pequeño Kirishima ya se convirtió en hombre —dice señalando con la cabeza al otro par.

—NO —dicen en perfecta sincronía Kaminari y Bakugou, pegado a la última sentencia de Sero. Los otros los miran sorprendidos, ya que se notaba el mal humor en sus rostros.

—Ósea, quise decir,... —empezó Kaminari, mientras Bakugou bajaba la mirada y llevaba ambas manos a sus bolsillos. Apretando los puños ya escondidos— no creo que estén saliendo, ¿verdad? —mira a Bakugou en busca de apoyo, pero este ya se había alejado.

Mierda y re que te mierda. Nunca le interesó estar en una relación romántica, ni alguien específicamente. Pero cuando esos soquetes del departamento de negocios le dijeron que podría llegan a tener algo con Kirishima, lo consideró. Él lo consideró y se alegró en pensar que tal vez su relación vaya por esos lados. ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? Él no es así, maldita sea —se acerca a la proa del barco, apoyando ambas manos en la baranda y mirando el agua debajo suyo — ¿Le habrán dicho la misma estupidez a Jirou y ella llevo cartas al asunto? ¿Por qué le importa tanto? Ni que estuviera enamorado de Kirishima.

Se aleja del resto cuestionando sus pensamientos, se sienta en la proa primero observando el mar que los rodeaba y luego cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo junto a los arrullos que el agua le ofrecía.

Bakugou sentía el verdadero pánico rodeando su piel, carcomiéndolo por dentro. Enemigos, peligrosos enemigos, rodeando sus flancos; decididos a llevárselos con ellos. No había forma posible de salir, no había escapatoria. Pero, pero... escucha el rompimiento de una pared, luego un gran camino de hielo que se eleva y Kirishima. Volando sobre su cabeza, volando sobre el mal. Extendiendo su mano y llamando para que la tome, no lo duda. Sus explosiones lo elevan en el cielo en su unión, para su tranquilidad, para su escapatoria. Para la sonrisa que comparten cuando toman su mano.

Sacudida. Otra sacudida y sus ojos se abren sintiendo la intensa luz quemando sus pupilas.

— ¿Dormiste todo el viaje? —Pregunta Sero a su lado, él solo levanta la mano para tapar el sol que le da de lleno y dirige la mirada al resto de sus compañeros, que ya estaban bajando del barco— ¿Bajas?

—Si —responde y se pone de pie, siguiendo sus pasos. Intentando alejar el sueño, tanto de su rostro como de su mente; ya que lo estuvo atacando toda la semana.

Al bajar observa como el actor principal de su sueños corre a lo tonto intentando que la caliente arena no le queme los pies, con Ashido colgada a su espalda para ser salvada en el camino. Él se lo buscó por usar esas horribles alpargatas llenas de agujeros, piensa mientras una sutil sonrisa se desliza de forma inconsciente por su rostro.

— ¿Ya están todos? —pregunta Yaoyorozu, la encargada del viaje, frente al grupo. Recibiendo un fuerte "Si" de sus compañeros—. Bien —se acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y levanta un cuaderno para poder leer sus anotaciones— según recordaran habíamos acordado en que los varones se dividían en dos equipos de cinco y uno de cuatro, mientras que las chicas permaneceríamos todas en una habitación —tras leer lo último levanta la vista para ver si sus compañeros tenían alguna duda y descubre la mano de Mineta levantada— ¿Si?

—Pido que la habitación de mi grupo este junto a la de las chicas —suelta el chico limpiando la baba que caía de sus labios.

—Denegado —se apresura a contestar Iida.

—Igualmente sería imposible, ya que nosotras usaremos la habitación de mis padres que está a la otra punta de la casa que las de los varones —con esto recorre la vista hacia todos sus compañeros— ¿Ya tienen decidido los grupos?

—Mineta estará en mi grupo para poder vigilarlo personalmente —se adelanta Iida— también estarán con nosotros Midoriya, Aoyama y Todoroki.

—Bien —lo revisa en sus apuntes, para confirmar que lo había anotado correctamente— ¿Quién más?

—Por acá Yaomomo-sensei —levanta la mano Sero—somos Kirishima, Bakugou, Kaminari, Tokoyami y yo.

—Bien, ¿los restantes estarían en el tercer grupo? —Al verlos afirmar con la cabeza, lo confirma en su libreta—. Perfecto, —levanta la mano señalando la casa que había subiendo unas largas escaleras que empezaban en la arena— entonces les mostraré la casa —termina diciendo afinado su voz y mostrando una emocionada sonrisa en sus rostro que llevaba a juego con un adorable sonrojo.

El grupo de Bakugou deja sus cosas en la habitación y se apresuran a recorrer la estancia, para luego saltar en la arena. Todos menos él, que se queda recostado en la cama que gano tras una pelea de pulsos. La única que no era marinera y estaba junto a la ventana, teniendo de vista el espacioso mar y a sus compañeros haciendo niñerías en la arena. Empezó a sacar el traje de baño para luego cambiarse en el baño cuándo algo llamo su atención, Ashido estaba empezando a construir un castillo de arena. La ilusión vino de atropello a su mente, y pegada a ella el recuerdo de Kirishima extendiendo su mano frente a él. Su mente estaba hecha un caos. Para empeorar la situación, se aparece el capitán de sus sueños en la puerta.

— ¿Todavía no saliste? —pregunta Kirishima, entrando en la habitación con su traje de baño puesto y las horribles crocs en los pies.

—Estaba por hacerlo —responde llanamente dirigiéndose al baño que había en la habitación.

—Hey —sigue Kirishima, con Bakugou habiendo entrado al baño—. Después, ¿Quieres hacer algo? —dice con una voz dubitativa, que a Bakugou le hace salir una sonrisa desde lo más recóndito de su pecho.

— ¿Qué es algo? —responde ya habiéndose cambiado, pero sin haberse decido a salir.

—No sé, algo —Bakugou se ríe para dentro de los nervios en la voz contraria, y su mente se vuelve a llenar del recuerdo real que estuvo volviendo a su mente en constantes sueños. Luego se suma el momento de hace pocos días, cuando el contrario tomo su mano. Odiaba que esas tonterías lo hicieran tan feliz.

—Más te conviene que ese algo no sea armar castillos de arena sin agua, como lo está haciendo Ashido. —Termina abriendo la puerta y viendo como Kirishima tiene la vista fija en la ventana, el contrario ríe al ver a su amiga y dirige la vista nuevamente hacia él. Negando con la cabeza— será algo diferente. Ya sé, podríamos entrenar en la arena. Probar un ambiente diferente de pelea.

Aunque estaba esperando escuchar una tontería romántica, relacionada a lo que les esperaba esos días, no pudo estar más satisfecho con aquella idea.

—Nuevamente te daré una paliza entonces —dijo con burla mientras salían de la habitación. Kirishima iba detrás de él llevando una crema bronceadora que había tomado del bolso de Sero, junto a una gran sombrilla.

—Eso fue tan poco masculino —refunfuño caminando detrás suyo.

Salieron juntos de la casa, cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras notaron como Jirou se acercaba. Kirishima levantó la mano llamando la atención de la chica que puso una expresión cansada mientras decía que lo estuvo buscando.

—Lo siento Bakugou —dijo Kirishima pasándole las cosas que estaba cargando— ¿podrías darle esto a Sero? Me olvide que había arreglado con Jirou.

Bakugou no tuvo tiempo a responder, ni con sus usuales quejas, que el otro ya se había alejado con la chica que según pudo escuchar iba a buscar algo dentro de la casa. Decidió no prestarle atención y se acercó junto a su amigo de las cintas, tirando las cosas a su lado y sentándose en la tela donde tomaba sol.

—Ah, gracias hombre —dijo Sero poniendo la sombrilla para que tape a ambos— ¿Kirishima?

—Nuevamente con Jirou —soltó, sin notar su tono molesto. Pero si lo hizo el contrario.

—Hay algo ahí, no hay duda —ríe, y Bakugou intenta ignorar sus palabras sin buenos resultados. Desvía su vista y se encuentra con Kaminari dormido en la arena.

—Acabamos de llegar —dice observándolo, Sero dirige la vista hacia el mismo lado y ríe. Toma el bronceador y se acerca a su amigo.

—Me hiciste acordar —se acerca hacia Kaminari intentando contener la risa, Ashido lo nota y también se acerca tapando su risa con la mano.

—Estaba tan emocionado de llegar, que cuando se metió al agua no se pudo contener y liberó un poco de su quirk —le cuenta a Bakugou, intentando contener la risa.

—No sabíamos si lo que estábamos viendo era para preocuparse o para reír —continuo Sero poniendo un poco de crema en su mano

—Decidimos reír —terminó Ashido dando un ejemplo de lo último. Sero empezó a llevar su dedo a la espalda del rubio, Bakugou no tardo en notar que estaba escribiendo.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Bakugou

— ¿Dónde está Kirishima? —le preguntó al mismo tiempo Ashido. Lo que estuvieran haciendo ese par de idiotas no le importaba tanto para quedarse en ese lugar, con aquella pregunta que le hacía pensar en el pelirrojo.

Se alejó oyendo como los otros reían de un chiste que no había llegado a escuchar, se dirigió hacia el agua. No dio ni dos pasos dentro en esta que empezó a escuchar un canto lejano, igual al que rodeo su sueño. Vio como sus compañeros se preguntaban de donde venía, hasta alguno de ellos preguntándole a Yaoyorozu si tenía vecinos, la chica negaba con la cabeza. Para finalmente terminando acercándose hacia la casa para averiguar.

Era una voz suave, sin duda masculina. Pero un tanto desafinada. No se escuchaba tan bien como en su sueño. Se metió en el mar, intentando centrar su mente en otras cosas. Cosas que no estén relacionadas a Kirishima y ese sueño o ilusión o lo que sea esa mierda que le revolvió tanto el cerebro.

Se zambulle durante un buen rato, así poder dejar a su mente en paz. Sin lograrlo. Constantemente a su mente vuelve lo sucedido en Kamino, y a veces se suman pequeños momentos que vivió con ese idiota. Se sorprende en recordar cada detalle que lo incluya.

Se queda más tiempo del esperado bajo el agua, cuando vuelve con el resto, la mayoría ya había comido el almuerzo. Se acerca a donde está sentado Sero hablando con Ojiro, se suma tomando un poco de comida que le guardaron y se une a la conversación. Ashido se había alejado para hablar con Hagakure y Uraraka, mientras Kaminari se encontraba arriba de las escaleras de la casa con lágrimas en los ojos quejándose de su quemadura. Puede notar como Iida junto a Yaoyorozu tratan de calmarlo mientras le pasan una crema en la espalda. No llega a ver a Kirishima por ningún lado, tampoco por el resto de la tarde. Aquella dónde el mismo pelirrojo cara de idiota le pidió hacer algo juntos.

Solo se aparece al caer la noche, en la habitación que compartían con su grupo. Kaminari se apresura a preguntarle a donde había ido y él nota como da excusas para no dar una respuesta. Sero cambia el tema y Tokoyami menciona algo de la oscuridad. Se duerme sin cenar.

En medio de la noche escucha como Kirishima intenta despertarlo, para hacer lo que habían quedado más temprano. Si no fuera eso, le menciona, podrían solamente tomar un poco de aire y caminar por la arena, Bakugou lo empuja. Realmente no tiene ganas de eso ahora.

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

Se despierta por el sonido de una voz cantando, la misma del sueño y la de ayer, pero un tanto más afinada. Y cercana. Abre los ojos en par en par y, apoyando el codo en la cama, se levanta para ver. Pero al parecer ese idiota se dio cuenta que no era hora para hacer esas cosas. Sigue durmiendo con la bella voz invadiendo su mente.

Se despierta temprano en la mañana, los únicos en la cocina —y al parecer levantados—eran los representantes de la clase que estaban haciendo el desayuno. Iida lo felicita por madrugar, y menciona que todos los demás debían aprovechar para disfrutar desde temprano el día. No le presta real atención; pero si toma un poco de jugo que habían hecho, que según el de lentes era parte de un desayuno completo y saludable. Come una tostada y sale de la casa, a esas horas no tenía ganas de soportar la charla de cuales alimentos son buenos para su sistema y cuáles no.

Ya que el clima no está para meterse al agua, ni hay sol para tirarse en la arena; se decide a trotar. No hace mucho camino hasta ver a lo lejos a Deku —que por suerte se encontraba a una importante distancia y alejándose— ya que estaba entrenando con su quirk. Decide tomarlo con calma y solo trotar, más que nada porque no se lo quería cruzar; ni tampoco arruinar el ambiente agradable que lo rodea por la estúpida cara pecosa.

Sigue trotando y al ser cada vez más iluminado por el sol se va acercando al agua, mojando sus pies a cada paso. Empieza a escuchar pasos que se acercan, gira justo para ver como Iida pasa a su lado usando su turbo y alguien se baja de su espalda en el camino.

—Gracias Iida —grita Kirishima a su lado, el contrario levanta el brazo y sigue su camino hasta seguramente alcanzar a su amigo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Bakugou sin parar su trote.

—Lo siento por lo de ayer —se apresura en responder — tenía algo que hacer.

—No me importa —que gran mentiroso era.

—Hoy te lo voy a pagar, lo juro —sigue hablando trotando a su lado, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Bakugou sigue en su paso intentando ignorarlo, Kirishima se la cree y empieza a correr para superarlo. Mira detrás por si llamo su atención y el otro sigue perdido en su propio mundo. Mirando al mar para no mirarlo a él. Así que aprovecha la oportunidad y se pone delante de su camino haciendo que el otro, distraído, lo choque y caiga al suelo.

—Que mierda Kirishima —le grita furioso, tomando la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse de pie.

—Ahora debes vengarte —responde, y empieza a correr con todas su fuerzas. Bakugou no puede impedir que una sonrisa se asome en su rostro y usa sus explosiones para volar por encima de él. Observa cómo Kirishima dirige su mirada hacia arriba para verlo, con una sonrisa afilada en su rostro y el viento peinando su cabello. Piensa que puede ver aquello por el resto de su vida.

—Nunca te cansas de perder —grita Bakugou al caer al suelo y seguir corriendo por delante del otro a una amplia diferencia.

—Cuando luchemos voy a marcar la diferencia —responde feliz por detrás suyo, sin abandonar las esperanzas de alcanzarlo.

Por poco, se lo repetía a sí mismo. Pero de alguna forma ese tonto de sonrisa enorme había logrado vencerle en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, esa habilidad malditamente resistente lo había puesto en problemas. Y al verlo arriba suyo sosteniendo sus manos y que sus explosiones no pudieran darle, sintió que también lo había vencido de otra manera. Le echó la culpa a aquella visión, y que finalmente había llegado el dichoso día y parecía que no podía sacarse a Kirishima de encima. Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, pensó para sí mismo.

Almorzaron todos juntos y se dirigieron a la playa. Esta vez Ashido estaba teniendo más suerte al armar el castillo de arena, porque al parecer que Kaminari —con sombrero, camisa y protector solar hasta los ojos— se le uniera en la construcción, les ayudó a darse cuenta que necesitaban ponerle agua para que no se cayera. No pudieron crear la gran cosa, tampoco nadie les pediría tanto, pero no tuvieron que pasar horas poniendo arena para nada.

Esta vez quien se quedo dormido tomando el sol fue Sero, quien si se puso las protecciones necesarias. Kirishima aprovechó la oportunidad para enterrarlo en arena, en pocos minutos él como unos cuantos compañeros más se habían unido. Más tarde, con la promesa de poder darle una paliza a Midoriya, Kirishima lo convenció de jugar al voleibol de playa contra su grupo. La atlética Ashido se les unió a su equipo, y fueron contra Deku, Iida y Uraraka. Durante el juego no pudo parar de esperar el momento en que esta última se fuera flotando, que para la desgracia de sus risas no sucedió.

El día siguió su marcha, y entre juegos y tonterías finalmente fue oscureciendo. Cuándo iba a dirigirse hacia la casa, Kirishima tomo su mano y le señalo un lugar donde se estaba sentando Jirou con una guitarra. Shouji y Sero estaban poniendo ramas para una fogata, y Ashido llamaba al resto de los compañeros para que se acercaran. Uno de ellos también le pidió a Todoroki que prenda el fuego.

Kirishima lo guía a un lugar que Ashido les había guardado y le pide que se siente allí, él se sienta enfrente junto a Jirou, que después de esperar que se sentaran todos sus compañeros y pedir que hagan silencio, empieza a rasguñar las cuerdas de la guitarra. A Kirishima le temblaban las manos y se rascaba el cuello nervioso, Bakugou lo mira confundido cuando este levanta la vista para observarlo. Luego ve que abre la boca:

Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Y ahí estaba. Junto al rugir de las cuerdas en las manos de Jirou, Kirishima comenzó a cantar. Sintió como una fuerte luz lo consumía bajo la oscuridad de la noche, su pecho dejo de inflarse por las melodías que salían de los labios ajenos. Y supo que estaba predestinado a amar a su mejor amigo. Aunque se lo hayan avisado o no, no había escapatoria a como esa voz, y esa persona, lo hacían sentir.

Cerró los ojos y se perdió en la melodía, su mente observaba lo que a sus ojos se le hubieran escapado. Kirishima lo estaba observando mientras cantaba esa canción de amor, como lo había hecho durante todo el día y tantos otros; mientras él se hacía un revoltijo con sus propios sentimientos. Mientras él lo trataba como un amigo y el otro lo miraba como un amante. Abrió los ojos al escuchar una melodía que pedía que tome su mano y toda su vida. Sus ojos se encontraron, era obvio que en el momento en que sus manos se tomaron ya había tomado su vida. Este no sería el día en que se enamoraría de él, este el día en que se daba cuenta que ya estaba enamorado; pero un par de desconocidos con extrañas visiones se lo tuvieron que hacer saber.

La canción terminó, y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar. Kirishima les explicó a sus compañeros como toda la semana, y el día completo de ayer, le estuvo pidiendo ayuda a Jirou con el tema de la afinación —que era algo que realmente se le dificultaba, a pesar de tener una buena voz—. La chica le dijo que no exagere cuando vio que el chico estaba haciendo una reverencia.

El resto de velada la pasaron con la chica cantando canciones donde puedan unirse el resto de los compañeros y comiendo junto a la fogata. Después, como si de un karaoke se tratara, fueron tomando turnos para cantar. Que él, obviamente, rechazó. Más allá de no estar interesado en cantar, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Kirishima. No sabía cómo animar a sus piernas a levantarse para hablar con el contrario. La oportunidad perfecta, cuando Kirishima se levantó para ayudar traer más comida, solo pudo ver como el otro se alejaba. Cuando el pelirrojo se giró a verlo, solo pudo verlo con el rostro más caliente que el mismo fuego; apartando rápidamente la mirada.

—Esto salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dice Sero a su lado.

—Fue súper romántico, ¿verdad? —se suma Ashido, Bakugou intercambia miradas entre ambos confundido.

—Tengo que aclarar que eso de sugerir que podría estar saliendo con Jirou fue completamente idea mía —dijo orgulloso Sero, Ashido palmea su espalda.

—Fue perfecto, realmente amé la cara de terror de Bakugou.

— ¿Y la de Kaminari?

— ¡Premio doble! —dice la chica alegre. Bakugou junta todas sus fuerzas y logra ponerse de pie, dirigiéndose a la casa— ¡¿Vas a declararte?! —grita la chica, cuando ya se hubo alejado. Como si no los estuvieran rodeando todos sus compañeros.

— ¿Declararse? —es el primer murmullo que se alza con fuerza de parte de Hagakure. Todos sus compañeros siguen hablando en voz baja sobre el tema, y Bakugou no se anima a darse la vuelta para gritarles que se callen en la cara. La que calma la conversación es Yaoyorozu, diciendo que es un tema del cual no deben meterse. Y reniega a Ashido por haber gritado aquello.

Bakugou finalmente se dirige a la casa, dándole gracias mentales a la delegada. Cuando entra se cruza en la cocina a Kirishima, que estaba cargando una bandeja llena de sándwiches que iba apilando Aoyama. Este al verlo se sorprende y está a punto de hacer caer todo, Bakugou justo llega a frenarlo tomando de abajo la bandeja para que luego Kirishima la sostenga con fuerza de nuevo.

—Hablamos mañana —le suelta al oído, antes de separarse y dirigirse a la habitación comiendo uno de los sándwiches que había tomado.

No puede dormir en toda la noche. Ve como a la madrugada sus últimos compañeros se alejan del fuego, entre ellos está Kirishima hablando con Sero y Kaminari. En un momento el pelirrojo levanta la vista en su dirección y él se gira para ver hacia dentro de la habitación.

Cuándo empieza a iluminar el sol en el cielo es que finalmente se puede dormir, despertándose cuando Tokoyami le sacude el hombro diciendo que ya debían preparar las cosas para volver. Rasca sus ojos cansando y golpea a su cabeza el tema que se quedaron sin hablar.

Salta de la cama, guardando las cosas con prisa y tomando la ropa para vestirse. Sero entra en la habitación, y sin que le pregunte, le dice que Kirishima lo está esperando donde el día de ayer estuvieron peleando. Bakugou sale de la casa fingiendo tranquilidad, para que luego al ver a algunos de sus compañeros subiendo al barco, tomar velocidad y terminar corriendo. Se aleja del resto y ve a Kirishima a lo lejos, acompañado de Kaminari.

—Bakugou —grita Kaminari cuando lo ve, Kirishima le regala una pequeña sonrisa al verlo acercarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta al rubio, cuando finalmente los alcanza

—Yo tampoco es que me siento muy cómodo en esta situación, pero por alguna razón soy parte del plan —dice volteándose y mostrando la espalda desnuda, donde en medio de las quemaduras está escrito "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Bakugou traga en seco y Kirishima mira para un costado sonrojado. Kaminari al haber cumplido su propósito se pone una camisa que llevaba en la mano y se aleja, deseándoles suerte.

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunta Kirishima después de haber pasado unos minutos. Bakugou no tiene tiempo de responder que siente nuevos pasos detrás suyo, Kirishima exhala aire frustrado.

—El yate está a punto de partir ¿Qué hacen aquí? —dice Iida con el bolso de Bakugou en brazos— diríjanse ya mismo con el resto de los compañeros.

—Espera cuatro ojos, estamos en algo —responde hastiado Bakugou.

—Nada de espera, nuestros padres podrían preocuparse si llegamos luego de la hora asignada —remarca el representante de la clase. Cuando Bakugou va a responder otra cosa ve que se acerca Yaoyorozu con Todoroki y Jirou a su lado. A esa altura ya no quedaba nada que decir.

Refunfuña para adentro y toma el bolso que estaba cargando Iida en su hombro, Kirishima lo mira apenado desde atrás. Suben justo al resto de sus compañeros y el viaje comienza. Bakugou quería responderle, viajaría con sus padres el día siguiente y ese era un tema que no podía esperar respuesta. Que no quería hacer esperar la respuesta.

Ese maldito lugar era enorme y tras buscar no encontraba ningún punto que este vacío, ni que tuviera a alguno de sus compañeros alejados, los muy malditos se desperdigaron bien. Mierda. No lo podía hablar así nomas, ni podía pensar en una respuesta decente mientras cualquiera de los otros estuviera solo a unos pasos.

—Bakugou —escucha a sus espaldas, Kirishima se dirige hacia él buscando una respuesta. Pero a pocos centímetros esta Koda y no muy alejada Uraraka. Maldita sea.

Mira a su alrededor buscando una forma de darle una respuesta a solas, y ve a Sero, que después de todo se vio muy interesado en ayudar en ese asunto.

—Sero —lo llama, este deja su charla con Kaminari y se gira.

— ¿Qué?

—Lánzanos al agua —dice sin más señalándose a él y a Kirishima. El contrario, aunque sorprendido, acepta sonriente el pedido. Hace oídos sordos de los gritos de los representantes de clases deteniéndolo y de sus compañeros preocupados; para rodearlos con su cinta y hacerlos girar en el aire hasta tirarlos en el mar. Antes de caer Bakugou puede escuchar como Yaoyorozu llama a Tsuyu, tenían poco tiempo.

El agua los golpea y empiezan a hunderse en esta, Bakugou observa la mirada confundida de Kirishima, y aprovechando que la cinta todavía los unía, apresura a llevar sus manos hasta el rostro contrario y terminar de juntar sus labios. Dándole así una digna respuesta. Kirishima sonríe en medio de ese beso tan salado.

Se separan el momento exacto en que los encuentra Tsuyu, y rodeándolos con la lengua los lleva en un salto nuevamente hasta el barco.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Kaminari poniéndose a su lado, preocupado. Iida lleva toallas para secarlos mientras les da a conocer lo asustado que estaba. Bakugou y Kirishima aprovechan que las cintas tapan sus manos, para que el resto no sepa que están unidas.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dice Kirishima cuándo el resto se aleja, y sus amigos se acercan para preguntar como salió todo.

* * *

 _La canción que se menciona es "Can't Help Falling In Love" de Elvis Presley._

 **Espero que les haya gustado! Especialmente me costó terminar esta historia.**


End file.
